


День, когда футболисты попали в Морровинд

by PlainTiger



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Accidental travel, Crack Crossover, Gen, Humor, Mentions of alcohol, Rare Characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: ... стал катастрофой для одной маленькой деревни на юге Вварденфелла.





	День, когда футболисты попали в Морровинд

— О, Девять, за какие грехи мне достались эти олухи? — Сокуциус стоял, оперевшись о стол и прикрыв лицо рукой. Еще бы, этот насыщенный день настолько вымотал его, что сил не осталось ни на что, кроме размышлений. — Гансьель, напомни мне, сколько человек было сегодня?

— Поименно или просто количество? — спросил стражник.

— Как хочешь, мне все равно.

— Семнадцать. Или восемнадцать? Или вообще все двадцать? Честно говоря, я с десятого и не считал уже. А уж поименно и вовсе только тех двоих запомнил, — Гансьель думал, но получалось у него это явно с трудом. — А хотя нет, помню еще того Рабьо. 

— А-а, Адриен Рабьо, да. Имя явно бретонское, хотя я не помню нигде такого места, как Париж. Деревенька, наверное. И вместе с ним тот кудрявый парень из Бравила? Бравилии? Бразилии? Откуда они вообще знают о Сейда Нин?

Сокуциус вздохнул и протер глаза, а открыв их, обнаружил, что одна из полок шкафа выглядела несколько непривычно.

— А где блюдо? Я совершенно точно помню, что там стояло алебастровое блюдо! Ганс, почему ты не следил за заключенными?

— Вообще-то я глаз с них не сводил! Они в принципе не могли его незаметно взять! — Гансьель возмутился так, словно его только что обвинили в убийстве Императора. — Может, невидимка какой? Хамелеон?

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что эти провинциалы еще и мастера иллюзии? Знаешь, сколько стоило это блюдо? — повысил голос Сокуциус. — Шестьсот пятьдесят септимов! Шестьсот! Пятьдесят! Так, марш к Арриллу. Кто бы он ни был, эти преступники не могли далеко уйти с такой дорогой вещью. Они бы продали ее первому попавшемуся торговцу.

— Есть! — сказал Гансьель и вышел из комнаты, оставив Сокуциуса одного. Тот, вздохнув, стал искать кубки и выпивку. В соседней комнате не осталось ничего, кроме мебели: пришельцы решили воровать по-крупному и брали все, что умещалось в руках. Сокуциус спустился в другую комнату, но и там не было ни следа того, что можно было бы употребить. Он начал искать даже в самых темных уголках комнаты и, как ему показалось, напал на нужный след, но его отвлек полный боли и отчаяния крик:

— Эти идиоты сведут меня с ума!

Капитана Селлуса Гравиуса вывести из себя было сложно, но они справились.

— Я уже, наверное, раз сто сказал, где находится Балмора, но они либо не слушают, либо вообще не способны слушать! — процедил он сквозь зубы и затем наконец-то обратил внимание на Сокуциуса. — Вижу, тебя они тоже замучили.

— Да не то слово! Мне даже интересно, что это за место такое, где живут такие люди. И говор у них странный: футболисты какие-то, ноябри, матчи...

— Еще и воры, я смотрю. Ну да ладно, хорошо, что все закончилось, — Селлус достал откуда-то два кубка и бутылку сиродиильского бренди. — Будешь?

Сокуциус взглянул на капитана и был готов его расцеловать, но все же попытался сохранить остатки адекватности и всего лишь улыбнулся:

— После такого только пить и остается. Наливай!


End file.
